


You and me in the dark

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sleepovers, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a joint sleepover, there's a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky 1 AM quick write. Merry Christmas.

The windows rattled.  
Makoto shrieked. Rin snickered.   
"Makoto! Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder!" he cackled. Haru looked at him disapprovingly. Rin frowned and looked away. It was their first sleepover between Samezuka and Iwatobi and it was decided to be held at Haru's house. Rei and Nagisa were curled up on the couch watching some horror movie with Nitori and Momotarou. Sousuke sat quietly and played on his phone.   
"I am not scared! It's just-" When Makoto defended himself, the power went off. Leaving Sousuke's phone the only light source in the room.   
"Ohgodohgodohgod whatnowwhatdowedo oh my god!!" Makoto panicked.   
"Makoto, calm down." Haru tried to reach over and pat his friend's back.  
"Oi, Haru, watch where you touch." Rin's voice said, with a hint of playfulness. Haru scoffed.   
"Rin, let's go find flashlights." Haru kicked the boy in question and turned his phone on for light.  
"Yeah yeah." Rin followed him out. Makoto stayed in place on the floor.  
"Tachibana." Sousuke said subtly. Makoto shrieked again.  
"Calm down, can you see me?" Sousuke waved his phone around a bit.  
"Y-yeah." Makoto shook.  
"Slide over here." He said cooly, thanking whatever god, Buddha, or supreme that there was no light because he was blushing like Rin during one of his weird shoujo moments. He felt the other boy bump into him.  
"Sorry." After Makoto apologized, they heard some mixed snores from the couch, sounds of all the underclassmen sleeping.   
"That was fast." Makoto said softly.  
"FUCK HARU! HARDER!" Rin screamed from upstairs.  
"That was faster." Sousuke deadpanned. Makoto giggled.   
"Something tells me they aren't looking for flashlights."   
"Unless they're in Rin's ass." Sousuke turned off his phone.  
"Eh?" Sousuke felt the Makoto stiffen.  
"What? Scared of the dark too?" Sousuke turned his phone on again.  
"A little." Sousuke's light illuminated Makoto's blushing face. Overcome by the setting, Sousuke shut his phone off and kissed Makoto. Thankfully, he got his lips. Makoto obviously melted into the kiss because he returned it. Not wanting to move too quickly, Sousuke decided against pinning the boy down and fucking him senseless. Instead, he retorted to pulling Makoto onto his lap and deepening the kiss without seeming too horny.   
"AHHH HARU!!" Rin screamed again from upstairs, startling one of the younger guys awake.  
"Rin-senpai?" Momotarou mumbled sleepily.   
"Shhh, Momo, back to bed." Sousuke said.  
"Hmmm okay, Yamazaki-senpai." the boy fell back asleep in a matter of seconds.  
"Um. Should I...move?" Makoto fidgeted on top of Sousuke.   
"It's alright. You can stay." Sousuke brushed his hand through the light brunette hair. Suddenly, the lights came back on and woke Nagisa.  
Damn Nagisa of all people.  
"Hm? Oh..." the blond said. He then caught sight of Sousuke and Makoto. "OH!" He laughed loudly. Rin and Haru rushed downstairs.   
"What's- AHAHAA!" Rin was almost concerned. "SOUSUKE WOW." Rin laughed more.  
"Hey, sharkbait, find any flashlights?" Sousuke smirked. Rin froze.  
"N-nope. None." his voice cracked.  
"By the way, your obnoxious sex noises woke Momo. Use a gag or something next time." Sousuke continued. Causing even Makoto to blush.  
"Anyways, it's late. I'm going to sleep." Rin ran back up the stairs. Haru looked at Makoto.  
"You know where the futons are." He nodded and followed Rin.  
"There's only three, Nitori has one with Mikoshiba. Rei and Nagisa..." Makoto's sentence trailed off.   
"You and me?" Sousuke smirked.  
"Yeah...you and me." 


End file.
